


Powers, Pom-Poms, & Pee Wee Football

by lunarknightz



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, cheerleading, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Isabel is still getting used to life in Roswell.  A day in the park and cheering for Pee Wee Football makes it a little bit better.





	

Swish, swish, swish went the plastic bundles in her hand. She liked the sound. They were pretty colors too, blue and yellow.

She wasn’t quite sure what to do with them.

Maggie and Gracie talked her into being a cheerleader. Everybody cool was a cheerleader- or so they said. Maggie and Gracie were nice. They let her eat lunch at their lunch table. 

Isabel liked to feel like she belonged.

She wasn’t sure about the cheerleading outfit though. It was kind of itchy. 

And cheer? What exactly was cheer? Was she supposed to throw the pom-poms at somebody? 

Maybe she should just follow Maggie and Gracie’s lead. 

Whatever they did had to be cheerleading. Whatever that was.

Sometimes she just felt so lost.

She looked over at Max and Michael. They were sitting in the sandbox, building castles. 

Or rather, Max was building a castle, carefully and quietly. 

Michael formed a scoop with his hands and toppled over Max’s castle. He would laugh, loud and hard. Max looked like he wanted to cry.

Michael didn’t laugh much. He was always so sad and grumpy. He had a nice laugh. Kind of reminded her of her new Daddy’s. 

Isabel’s new Mommy came over and got in between Max and Michael. Told them to play nice or they would get in trouble.

Isabel didn’t like being in trouble.

So she was kind of glad that she was over here by the football field. In the itchy blue and yellow uniform. 

Even though sand was fun to play in. 

They had a sandbox at her new house. She loved playing with it. Sand was neat, because it could move and shape and float. Floating sand was the best.

Max didn’t like it when she floated sand.

Max didn’t like fun too much.

He was always so serious.

Isabel wondered if her other Mommy and Daddy, the ones that came from far away –whether they were serious as Max. And as much as she liked her new Mommy and Daddy- they loved to play games and sing songs and watch videos- she wondered about her other Mommy and Daddy.

Michael needed a new Mommy and Daddy. He didn’t like his foster family much.

“Here they come!” Gracie squealed.

“What? Who?” Isabel turned around. “Who is coming where?”

“The boys!” Maggie clapped, jumping up and down. She came down wrong and slid into Isabel.

Isabel hit the ground hard.

It hurt but she didn’t cry.

She opened her eyes, and there was a hand in her face.

“C’mon!” The squeaky voice called. “Let me help you!”

She took the hand.

An electric current went through her hand.

She shivered and looked at the hand’s owner.

The boy wore a blue and gold football uniform, the same color as her outfit. He had brown hair, lighter than Max or Michael’s. He had a smile on his face and really blue eyes.

“Valenti, get a move on!” The coach yelled.

The boy ran out to the field.

“Ewwww! He touched you!” Gracie squealed.

“You have cooties! Ewwwww!” Maggie cried.

“I don’t have cooties.” Isabel pouted. 

“Did you get a cootie shot?” Gracie asked. “Cuz that’s the only way you can keep from getting cooties.”

Isabel rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t we be watching the game?”

 

****

 

The blue and gold team won. 

Gracie and Maggie jumped up and down and so Isabel did too.

Maggie and Gracie’s moms came and took them home.

Isabel ran to the playground.

And pleaded with her new Mommy. “Please, please, please can I stay and play for just a little bit? Please?”

Mommy smiled and said yes.

Isabel ran towards the swings. Swings were even more fun than sand. 

She hopped on an empty one and started pumping her legs.

Maybe if she swung high enough, she could swing back to the stars. She could find her old Mommy and bring her to Earth, and then they could all eat dinner together, with her new Mommy and Daddy and Max too.

A blonde girl with bouncy curls pushed a brunette on the swing beside her.

“Lizzie! You’re not pushing hard enough.”

“I’m trying!”

“Try harder!”

“I don’t like going so high Maria. I wanna get down.”

“Oh don’t be such a doozer!”

“I am not a doozer!”

“Are too. I’m a Fraggle and you’re a doozer and you eat radishes!” The blonde girl laughed and ran away from the swingset towards the slide. 

”Bet you can’t catch me Lizzie!”

“Bet you I can Maria!” The brunette chases the blonde.

The blonde has neat sneakers. Red with pretty blue sparkly shoelaces.

Then the boy, the boy with the name that is harder to say than Michael’s last name comes up and takes the swing the girl just vacated.

And he swings.

He’s good at swinging. He swings fast and sooner he is going higher than Isabel.

Maybe he could teach her how to swing and then she’ll be able to go see the stars. 

Then she could teach Max and Michael.

It’s a nice idea, to swing up to the stars.

“Hey Kyle! The blonde taunts. “Look at me! I’m the Queen of the Jungle Gym!”

The boy jumps off of the swings. “No way DePuk-ah! I’m the King of the Jungle Gym!” He runs over and climbs to the top of the structure. “I’m the King of the World!”

Isabel smiles and continues swinging.

Max leaves the sandbox and takes the empty swing. Michael skulks over and leans against the swingset.

“Bet ya I can swing higher than you.” She says, taunting her brother.

His brown eyes shine. “You’re on!”

“I’ll race the winner.” Michael decides.

“Look! They have a jungle gym! And oooh, a dodgeball court!” 

The parents smile down at their young son.

“So you think you’ll like it here in Roswell, Alex?” His dad asks, giving his hand a squeeze.

“I miss California.” He says after a minute. “But anyplace that has dodgeball can’t be that bad.”

“That’s the way to look at it sport.” His Mom smiles. “Now let’s go get some dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Roswell. The idea for this fiction is taken from two places partially. The Roswell book, “Dreamwalk” by Paul Ruditis briefly describes Kyle and Isabel’s first meeting. This fic is also inspired by but not related/affiliated to the Roswell Elementary series by Emily and Kara.


End file.
